Office Supplies
by KFM-17
Summary: Natsu gets a new assistant but waifu Lucy doesn't like how good they are getting along. This is AU. Natsu is the president of Fairy Tails Co. and Lucy owns a small café.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's KFM-17 and I'm back with another story. To be honest, I've had this plot in my head for a while but school was in the way, now I'm on summer vacation and my days are quite boring but I never really had the fire to continue with my idea. Yesterday I had planned a sleepover with my best friend and we've been talking about it for a while and I thought everything was going great until she called me to tell me she made other plans and ditched me. So as a result I had some emotions mixing through me and in order to kind of forget about them I decided to write a NaLu lemon! This is my second story overall but my first lemon. Enjoy! I do not own Fairy Tail. Thoughts are _italicized._

Today is the office party to bid farewell to the founder of Fairy Tails Co. Igneel Dragneel and celebrate the new president of the company, the none other than Natsu Dragneel. Everybody in the company was having drinks to enjoy the moment and many guests from other companies wanted to congratulate the new president and discuss partnering opportunities but the salmon haired man was nowhere to be found. In fact no one had seen him since he arrived at the party with his wife Lucy Dragneel. But if you were to go down the hall near the company's bathrooms and pass the supply room to the break room then you have a clue for the reason of Natsu's absence.

"Natsu" the blonde moaned. "This is no time to be doing this sort of thing, many people are here just for you." She said. But she was silenced when he started nibbling on the inner corner of her neck.

"Mmm- no w-wait Natsu! I'm telling you to stop and don't leave marks on me baka my dress is not able to cover them." She exclaimed. The male looked at her and grinned.

"Relax Lucy, I bet no one even realizes I'm gone. Besides you didn't really expect me to restrain myself when you are dressed like this, did you?" he said with a smirk.

One hand started tweaking a nipple while the other traveling lower and lower. Finally his hand pushed past her panties and two fingers were inserted into her cavern. He worked wonders with his fingers, knowing where Lucy's sweet spots were. He continued to do a scissoring and a 'come hither' motion all while sometimes bringing out his fingers to rub her clit. She knew that her release was approaching. "Ahh Natsu a little bit more." she said as she started grinding on his hand. "Natsuu- eh?" She opened her eyes to see a smirking Natsu.

"Ok it's about time I make my announcement but we will definitely finish this once we get home." He said while licking some of her juices off his fingers. She looked at him with a blush and a haze of lust fell over her. _Baka Natsu_ , she thought to herself. He didn't let her cum.

Lucy followed Natsu absentmindedly into the room that held the cheerful party. He went to the center of the room and said loudly, "Excuse me, may I have your attention please!" but the volume of the crowd was greater than his. He quickly sucked in a huge of breath and tried again, "OI! YOU DAMN BRATS I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Dismissing the fact that Natsu just called them all brats they decided to quiet down and listen to what the new president of the company had to say.

"Thank you. So as you all know my father Igneel has passed the business for me as part of his retirement making me the new boss." _Boss, it has a nice ring to it_ , Natsu thought.

"Grandine, my old man's assistant had decided to also retire along with him." They all looked at her and she simply replied, "I didn't really retire just didn't want to be stuck with you annoying humans any longer." They all sweat dropped and returned their attention to Natsu. "So anyways I have decided to hire a new assistant, please give a warm welcome to a new company member, Lisanna Strauss." He said as he motioned to a short white-haired girl. She was a petite girl with pretty blue eyes and overall pretty damn cute. The older members gave her a warm applause and welcomed her then continued to party. "That is all that I wanted to say, enjoy the rest of the evening because come Monday I will give no mercy" he said with a devilish grin.

Lucy was going to return to Natsu's side when Lisanna beat her to it, the new assistant casually linked her arms into his. "Thank you Natsu for hiring me, I promise I'll work hard!" Lucy, slightly angered decided to walk up to Natsu, their eyes met and he said. "Oh Lucy I was wondering where you were." Then he whispered into her ear. "Give me 10 minutes to get rid of this girl and then we'll dash home to continue with our activities." Then kissed her cheek. She blushed at the thought and nodded quickly. _Geez, I couldn't stay mad at him even if I tried_.

But 10 minutes passed then 30 then a whole hour. Lisanna had detached her arm from the interlock but was still standing closely to Natsu, both of them chatting away with Gray and Juvia, other members of the company. After another 30 minutes Natsu had finally ended the conversation with them and returned to Lucy. She had occupied her time talking to Cana and Bisca.

"Sorry Luce for the wait, there was a really interesting conversation over there. You should have joined us." He said. "It's okay, but can we go home now? I'm kind of tired" she said with a small smile. "Sure thing Luce" he said.

They were finally in the car and returning home. Natsu was casually driving until he swiftly moved his hand onto Lucy's thigh slowly slipping closer and closer to her core. "Hey Luce" he said with a rough voice. But there was no reply. "Lucy?" He looked and saw that she was asleep. "Hmm she must have had a tiring day today."

But really Lucy was not asleep but faking it in order to avoid talking to Natsu, she started thinking about new girl Lisanna and whether she should be worried about them. But after much contemplating she had started to drift away from reality and into the dream world.

So yeah this is the first part to my little story here. I hope you enjoyed it. I will update soon! In the meantime feel free to leave a comment or suggestion, or even a request for another plot. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! KFM-17 here! Thanks for waiting patiently for the next chapter. This is a short chapter and there is only a light taste of lemon here. Chapter 3 will be very lemony! Until then please enjoy this update! _Thoughts are italicized._ _

The next morning.

*ring ring ring*

Lucy woke up to the sound of her cell phone going off. She grabbed it from her nightstand and answered, "Hello?"

"Ah…Lucy? Sorry were you still sleeping?" A soft but chirpy voice stated through the phone. It was none other than her best friend and work partner, Levy McGarden.

They had met in college and got along immediately, they have been close friends since and now they even own a small café together. She had many opportunities to work at Fairy Tail Co. together with Natsu but after a week in the office she had decided she did not like such a restricted work place because it reminded her of her father. As a result she kindly quit and made the decision to open a small café with Levy and other close friends such as Virgo. So the Celestial Café was made and she has been happy since. But back to the conversation.

"Yeah but it's okay I was about to get up anyways. What do you need?" she said as she looked at the alarm clock. 7:25 am. Then she proceeded to the kitchen to make sure she wouldn't awaken Natsu.

"Well I don't mean to alarm you but Capricorn (the head cook) called me this morning and informed me that the new shipment of ingredients that we were supposed to receive yesterday night never arrived" she stated.

"And so? What happened?" she replied.

"So I rushed over to the café and called the company and it seems that the truck had been stolen. I asked to see if there was any way to track them or something but they said there was nothing and I wasn't sure how to act so I called but I didn't want to disturb you esp-"

"Levy calm down" Lucy stated noticing the panic in her voice. "Give me 20 minutes to get ready and I'll head right over. Ok? Bye." She said then hung up.

After brushing her teeth and taking quick a shower she rushed into her walk in closet choosing a random outfit. Just then a pair of arms attached to her towel-wrapped body and a gruff voice whispered in her ear. "Lucy come back to bed with me." He knew whenever he whispered in her ear it sent tingles down her body because her ears are the most sensitive place of her entire body. A personal secret he got to find out himself.

"Natsu stop! I'm in a rush right now" she exclaimed.

"You liar~" he said with a pout. "You told me that Levy was in charge of the café this weekend so we could celebrate my promotion. In our own personal way." He said while trying to peel the towel off his wife.

"Wait Natsu I said stop!" she said.

"C'mon Luce, only 15 minutes." He said while licking the outer shell of her ear and successfully pulling Lucy's towel away from her body.

"NO NATSU I'M TELLING YOU TO STOP!" her voice booming. She stood their confidently facing him, not caring that she was bare naked in front of her horny husband.

 _She looks so sexy like this,_ he thought and it wasn't just because she was standing in front of him in the nude. He had all his attention on her and waited to hear what Lucy had to say.

"There is a problem at the café and I need to go to help Levy figure out this mess as soon as possible." she said firmly.

Natsu looked at her with understanding eyes and gave her a quick peck on the lips and said, "I see, sorry for pushing it too far. I'll try to visit you later at the café by noon but if before then you need my help just call me."

Lucy faced him with a loving look and gave him a passionate kiss. "Thank you. I'm so thankful that I married a great guy like you." She quickly got dressed and they walked to the front door together. Before she left she looked back at him with a playful gleam, "By the way, before you come visit make sure you take care of that" she said while pointing to his lower regions. Natsu looked down and saw a tent pitched in his boxer shorts. he gave her a faint smile and continued to wave at her until she got in her car. Once she exited the driveway he rushed back into their bedroom.

 _Shit where is the damn lotion._ He thought while rummaging through his drawers.

_ ;) Yeah well that's that. Please look forward to the next update.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys its KFM-17! First and foremost I would like to apologize for taking so long to update! I went to Hawaii for a week and when I got back I had procrastination syndrome as well as worrying about events in my life. Secondly, in few days I will be starting school again and even though I will be busy, I will try to write as much as I can so send in any requests whatever it may be. :D Here is the final chapter of Office Supplies! Enjoy! I do not own Fairy Tail. Thoughts are _italicized!_

* * *

*Lucy's POV*

I ran into the café out of breathe, "Levy!" I said huffing, "I'm here!"

All of a sudden I see a small head of blue hair running out of the kitchen and into my arms. "Lucccy" she said while sniffling, "I'm so glad you caaaaame" she said, this time with actual tears coming from her eyes.

"It's alright. Tell me, has there been any luck with the company since this morning?" I asked.

"No and I even tried talking to the manager and they told me the truck was stolen during a pit stop but there is no sign of the truck nor the driver." She replied.

"Hmmm that certainly is strange, I guess the most we can do now is see if we can get some money back from the company and open the shop like usual. We have enough material to last us another two weeks and by then we should another order of ingredients should be placed."

"Thank you Lu-chan! I knew you would have a solution to this problem!" she said cheering up by the second.

"No problem Levy-chan, I think I'll help you with the shop today to make sure everything runs smoothly" I said.

"Eh? Are you sure? Weren't you and Natsu supposed to spend time together today to celebrate him becoming President?" she asked.

"It's okay, I'm sure he will understand. He told me he might drop by the shop later today so I bet he already knew I was going to stay here and help. Besides we were just going to stay in bed all day anyways." I told her and she looked at me with a blush.

I looked at her with a sly grin. "So how are you and Gajeel? Getting enough between the sheets?" I asked.

She turned a brighter shade of red.

"But Natsu becoming President is a great thing! Oh but I guess it must be tiring, it's a good thing he hired an assistant hahaha…" she said trying to change the subject.

"Is it really a good thing?" I said with a gloomy tone.

"What do you mean Lucy?" she asked.

"Levy-chan! If Gajeel were to meet a girl at his work, would you still trust him even when knowing that they spend a lot of time together?" I asked.

"Well I guess it would really depend on the girl. Natsu's assistant is Lisanna right? I don't think you have to worry too much because she seems like a harmless girl."

"Oh I guess you're right." I said but somewhere in my heart there is an uncomfortable feeling I just can't shake.

"Yep!" she chirped. "Now it's almost time to open so I'm gonna set up."

A couple hours later it was noon and the shop was running smoothly. The bell chimed indicating a customer.

"Welcome!" Levy and I said in unison.

They looked to see Lisanna entering the shop.

"Oh I didn't know you owned this shop! What a coincidence!" Lisanna said

"Well I'll take a small coffee to go." She said.

"I'll go make it!" said Levy

"Now's your chance to get along with her." Levy whispered to me.

"That will be $1.75" I said.

Lisanna paid for the coffee and waited by the side counter.

"So Lisanna how is working with Natsu? I know he can be a bit messy and irresponsible." I said trying to start small talk.

Lisanna looked at me up and down and stated in an almost whisper for only I to hear. "I'm sexier than you and I bet I can pleasure Natsu more than a plain girl like you.

 _What did she just say?!_ I screamed in my head.

 _Levy better hurry up before I punch this girl in the face._ I mentally screamed.

"Here is the coffee!" Levy while handing Lisanna the hot coffee. Just then another chime went off indicating another customer.

I looked to see it was Natsu walking through the door. He was wearing casual clothing and his hair was messy but he was handsome as usual.

"Yo Lucy! I came to see if you wanted to eat lunch together!" he said.

Before she could say anything Lisanna interrupted. "Natsu I've never seen you in casual clothes before. Its sexy ;) Would you like to have lunch with me?" she said while batting her eyelashes.

"Actually Lisanna I came here to invite Lucy to lunch." He said but she obviously didn't listen as she replied, "Great! Then let's go get lunch, we could get to know each other since we are going to spend soooo much time together." She said while looking back at Lucy

"Uh hey wait!" he said while being dragged out of the café.

"Sorry Luce! I'll make it up to you at dinner, I promise!" he shouted while still being dragged away.

I looked at them with a smile, waving goodbye.

"Levy." I stated.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I'm gonna crush her." _And I've got just the plan hehehe._

* * *

*Normal POV* Dirty part starts here. Omg ./.

Lucy took a cab to Fairy Tail Co. she was wearing a white coat and her hair and makeup were nice and pretty. She walked in and headed to Natsu's office, on her way she was greeted by many of the workers.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy said while entering his office.

The walls were black and red except the one facing the city, it was made of one way glass creating a nice on look of Magnolia. In his office was a coffee table in the middle and also a leather black couch. Natsu was sitting behind his desk and typing away at his computer.

"Hey Luce, what brings you here?" he said still staring at his computer screen.

"Well I was thinking about how hard you were working and how stressful it might be so I brought you a surprise." She said

Out of curiosity on what the surprise was Natsu looked up but was in complete shock on what he saw. Lucy was in a really short black pencil skirt with black stockings and red heels, on top she wore a blazer but by the looks of it she was **only** wearing a blazer.

"Luce, what are you wearing?" he asked with a gulp.

"Well I was hoping we could have a little fun in here Mr. Dragneel." She said with a wink. She approached Natsu with swaying hips and then sat on his desk. She spread her legs in front of him to reveal that she was wearing his favorite pair of red underwear underneath her black stockings. The reason why it was his favorite is because it's red, sexy and easy to remove.

Natsu look her by the hand and led her to his lap so she was straddling him. "Are you wearing the matching set?" he whispered in her ear.

"Maybe, or maybe I was too lazy to put the top part on. You'll have to find out for yourself." she said as her lips hovered slightly over Natsu's.

As he was about to seal their lips Gray walked in, "Yo Boss I have the paperwork you asked me to-" he stopped himself as he saw the sight before him. Lucy was on Natsu's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. Both looking at him with surprised eyes and a small blush displayed across their face.

"Am I interrupting something?" he said even though he knew the answer.

"No shit Sherlock" Natsu whispered under his breath but coughed as if trying to get something out of his throat. "You didn't interrupt anything" he says as he releases his hold on Lucy and lifts her of his lap. "Hand me those papers gray." Natsu stated but gray was too busy staring at Lucy. Her skirt had hitched up a bit, her hair was a messy and her cleavage was on display.

"Hey ice for brains! The papers!" Natsu said angrily as he saw gray clearly checking out his lady.

"Natsu maybe I should go and just meet you at home." Lucy said, disappointed that her plans were foiled.

"No, stay where you are." He exclaimed. "Gray, the papers?" he said with a perked eyebrow.

"Uh yeah, here they are" he said while handing them to Natsu.

"Thank you, if that is all you can leave now." As Gray was about to leave Natsu said, "Oh and Gray, can you mention to everyone that they must not enter my workplace for an hour or two?"

Gray smirked and replied, "Sure Boss" before leaving and shutting the door.

"Lucy dear, would you mind sitting on the couch for me while I type some things up."

 _Uh oh._ "Natsu I really could just go and see you later at home." She tried to say.

"Lucy, please sit on the couch." He said with a stern voice.

"Yes sir" she said.

Once she sat down, Natsu began typing at his computer again. Only a couple of minutes went by but she can feel herself getting really anxious and _wet._

After what seemed to be forever but was only 10 minutes, Natsu stopped typing and made his way to the couch.

"Now Lucy, you were a bad girl today. Not only did you surprise me and distract me from my work but you also let Gray see you in such an alluring state." He said as he sat beside her.

"What happens when girls act badly?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"They get punished." She said quietly.

"They what? Use your big girl voice honey." He said.

"They get punished." She said a bit more loudly.

"That's right and what should your punishment be hmmm?"

She clenched her legs together, she was extremely horny now. "Spankings." She said

"How bold of you Luce, suggesting spankings by yourself is new, for that I will only give you ten, now get into position." He said.

She laid across his lap with her butt up. "Now count them Luce." He said, first he massaged her bum and then slapped it with a small bit of pressure.

"One." She whimpered

Another one was given to her, this time with a bit more force.

"Two."

And they kept coming, by the tenth one Lucy was practically dripping and Natsu was rock hard.

She reached for his hard on and palmed it through his pants. "Fuck babe," he growled.

She unzipped his pants and took his member out of his boxer shorts, meanwhile Natsu took off her blazer and started playing her bare breasts. _Thank Kami that she was too lazy to put on a bra._ He thought.

"Natsu, I really need you in me right now" she said seductively

 _Damn why is she so hot?_ She positioned herself reverse cowboy while he was sitting on the couch, if anyone were to walk in they would see all of her goods. She grinded against his member for a bit then placed it at her entrance.

"Mm- too good." she moaned as she hit the base.

"Oh gosh Lucy. I'm going to move now" and he began thrusting inside her while playing with her breasts and nibbling on her neck and ears.

"Oh- ah right there. Deeper. More" she moaned.

"You know Lucy, you're outfit was really sexy. When I first saw you in it I knew right away I wanted to fuck you and I couldn't wait until I got home, I wanted you here and now." He said in her ears with a hot and panting voice.

"Natsu, I'm gonna cum!" she said.

"Me too! Lucy!" he exclaimed.

After they relaxed a bit, Natsu took Lucy into his arms and kiss her on her forehead. "That was great honey. Thank you."

She looked at her husband with a bit of disappointment. "No more?" she asked. "I could go for another round though." She then stood up and leaned down in a downward dog position, holding the edge of the coffee table for support, all her parts were exposed to him. "Are you sure you've had enough, Mr. Dragneel?" he felt all the blood run south.

"Oh you are definitely gonna get it Mrs. Dragneel."

* * *

After their little intimate time

"So Lucy what's with the sudden desire to dress up?" he asked.

"Oh you know just wanted to play secretary for a day" she said.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Lisanna would it?" he asked.

Just then Lisanna walked into the room with Gray right behind her trying to prevent her from coming in the office. "Lisanna, it really isn't a good time to go in right now" Gray said.

"Nonsense! I'm only bring Natsu more office supplies." She said. "Nats-" but he words fell short after she saw Natsu and Lucy on the couch. Lucy wrapped in Natsu's jacket with nothing under and the president himself, shirtless with an arm around his beloved.

"Did you guys- In the- When we were all- You guys are sick!" she exclaimed. "I can't do this anymore, I quit!" she said then ran out of the office.

The lovers glanced at each other and shared a small chuckle until gray interrupted, "Seriously guys I think it's time to put on some clothes."

* * *

So guys, that's my story! My first time writing a lemony scene! As you can tell I'm a NaLu fan but I don't have any hate for Lisanna. Just needed someone to play the bad guy in this story. Thanks for reading! Comments and requests would be awesome! Till next time.


End file.
